warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasing the Storm
chasing the storm is the third book in Powers of the storm. Thunderclan Leader: 'Swiftstar - white tabby tom with dark stripes '''Deputy: ' Harewhisker - grey tom apprentice, flamepaw '''Medicine cat: '''Fernpelt - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes apprentice, pearlpaw '''warriors: '''Darkfoot - grey she-cat with black feet and yellow eyes Ashpelt - grey and white tom redfur - dark ginger tom Sunfur - golden she-cat Blueclaw - blue-grey she-cat '''Apprentices: '''Flamepaw - ginger tom Pearlpaw - cream she-cat Lightpaw - cream she-cat Darkpaw - dark grey tom '''Queens: '''Paleflower - cream she-cat Snowfall - white she-cat Elders: Halfclaw - ancient black tom Hazelfur - golden brown tabby she-cat '''Shadowclan Leader: Fallenstar - black and white tom Deputy: '''Ashclaw - grey tabby tom '''Medicine cat: '''Cloudfur - white long haired she-cat '''warriors: '''Applefur - brown tortoiseshell she-cat Strongclaw - big black tom Apprentice, shadepaw Adderpelt - small dark brown tabby tom Lizardtail - light ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, peachpaw Slashclaw - grey she-cat Apprentice, tallpaw '''Apprentices: '''Shadepaw - black she-cat with bright green eyes Peachpaw - golden she-cat Tallpaw - white tom '''Queens: '''Furzepelt - golden she-cat '''Elders: '''Threefeet - tortoiseshell she-cat missing a foot '''Windclan Leader: '''Blackstar - black tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Breezepaw '''Deputy: Tawnyfur - brown she-cat Apprentice, Antpaw Medicine cat: Duskfur - golden she-cat she-cat Warriors: 'Dustfall - grey tom Stonepelt - black tom with blue eyes Copperfur - dark ginger she-cat '''Apprentices:'Breezepaw - dark grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Antpaw - brown tom '''Queens: '''Gorsefur - Pale brown tabby she-cat '''Elders: '''none!! '''RiverClan Leader: Flowerstar - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Pinemist - grey tom Apprentice - aquapaw 'Medicine cat: '''Smallclaw - pale tom with small claws and blue eyes '''Warriors: '''Ivystripe - brown tabby she-cat Eagletalon - brown she-cat Apprentice, Wetpaw Honeystripe - golden tabby she-cat Rockfur - black tom Fawnflight - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Rainpelt - grey tom apprentice, smallpaw '''Apprentices: '''Smallpaw - small white she-cat with amber eyes Wetpaw - dark grey she-cat Aquapaw - grey tom with deep blue eyes '''Queens: '''pebblebeach - grey tabby she-cat '''Elders: '''Tornclaw - grey and white tom Chapter 1 Shadefern walked along the shore. Her friends had told her last moon-high to meet them at the island. She was looking forward to telling them how she had earned her name and her suspicions of Ashclaw. She bounded across the tree-bridge onto the island, slipping through brambles towards the clearing. With a yowl of greeting, she leapt out of the undergrowth, and landed In front of Breezepaw and Flamepaw “what was that for?” Flamepaw snarled, bristling “just scare us out of our fur, why don’t you?” Shadefern ignored him “where’s Aquapaw?” “sick”Breezepaw meowed “with greencough” greencough? ShadowClan had been infested by whitecough this leaf-bare, but not greencough “how do you know?”she asked “I went to river clan for catmint. But we weren’t in time” Breezepaw sighed Shadefern knew something dreadful had happened “Grassstar died” Flamepaw growled “she's got more lives though, hasn’t she?” “no. she has joined StarClan” Breezepaw eyes clouded with sorrow “so blackthorn is leader now? Wait- or is it Blackstar?” Shadefern asked, pressing herself against Breezepaw in a attempt to comfort her “he's making the journey to the moonpool now. Tawnyfurs deputy now” Breezepaw moaned “if only id been quicker with the catmint” “its not your fault” Shadefern told her Flamepaw interrupted “anyway, I wanted to tell you something,” Shadefern looked at him. It was unusual that he wanted to tell ''them something. “Darkfoot has been disappearing more often. And she was eyeing that warrior that was with you when you came to our camp” Flamepaw spoke to Breezepaw, who looked up, confused “I saw her” Shadefern growled “with Ashclaw They where sharing fighting moves, and talking. I9 also scented those rogues” “so they must have known the rogues where there?” Flamepaw asked “was the scent fresh, Shadepaw?”Breezepaw asked “its Shadefern” Shadefern corrected “and yes they where” “congratulations” Flamepaw grunted Breezepaw rubbed against her friend, then froze. something was pushing through the brambles on the other side of the clearing. Shadefern claws slid out. had someone discovered them? perhaps, if she gave it a good shock it would run off before it could see them, and give the others a chance to flee. but before she could take this plan into action, a cat stumbled into the clearing. "Aquapaw!" Breezepaw gasped running over to him "I thought you where sick!" "I was" Aquapaw gasped "but i'm better now." he sat down and surveyed the other cats “anyway, i've just realised...” Category:Fan Fictions